My Own
by Narcissa1
Summary: They say that the light will always win... they are wrong.At the end of a war illusions are shattered and choices have to be made
1. Chapter 1

_**My Own**_

They say that in the end _good_ will always win. They say that _dark _can never triumph over _light_.

What they say is wrong.

On the outside the _light_ may triumph, on the outside the _good_ will win… but on the inside… On the inside the good are as rotten as the bad, the inside of the light is a mass of darkness.

How I know? I am what most call the epitome of a light witch, the one who will always defend the good – and that is all true. Yet no-one ever asks how I defend the good, how I ensure that darkness does not win. Do they honestly expect me to walk up to the bad guys and tell them that what they are doing is wrong and that they have to change their ways? Do they really expect the bad guys to listen to me instead of just killing me?

Well, most really expect that to work; I know differently.

In the end the good use the same tactics, the same weapons as the bad, kill with the same swiftness. The difference? The good never draw first, they only react. At least that is what they tell themselves and their families.

Truth is, if the good guys want to stay alive they have to draw before the bad guys, they have to be the first to kill in order to avoid being killed.

Oh, I have not killed half as many as my opponent, even less than half as I can still remember the faces of all those I have killed and can count their numbers on the fingers of one hand and know that he killed that many before he turned twenty. And yet, I am as much a murderer as he was, only that no one would dare to call me such. After all I am their saviour.

Life isn't fair; it never was and never will be, I had learned that much by the time I was entering primary school. Now I am twenty four and feel like I have nothing left to live for; my friends are either dead or have deserted me years ago, the man I loved is dead as are my unborn twins.

No, life was never fair to me, it robbed me of everything I ever held dear - and for that reason I will take one last life.

My own.


	2. Lene

_**My Own 1**_

With an almost peaceful smile Charlene Thyra Potter raised her wand to point it at her heart. She was not happy, and she was also far from peaceful but she didn't have to be. No, for the curse she was about to use she needed only to feel hate and the overwhelming need for the person the curse was directed at, to die. Both she could provide in abundance. There was nothing left for her to live for, her only hope lay in the afterlife and her hate for herself had grown since she had failed to save her family.

Two words would be all it would take to bring her peace, two simple words she had only uttered once before when she had killed the monster that had brought her so much pain.

Exactly twenty four years ago her life had started, twenty four years ago she had been born and now she would die at the same place her parents had given their life for hers.

"Avada kedavara"

* * *

Soundlessly the body of a young black-haired woman hit the grass covered ground, a smile on her face, her green eyes wide open. Hours would pass before her body would be found; hours before the wizarding world began morning their saviour, blaming each other for her suicide. Some though were also complaining bitterly at what she took from them. Oh, they were not talking about her but about her possessions. During the war Gringotts had offered their most honoured clients a special, never before heard of service, their treasure stones. Seemingly worthless stones that were keyed to the magical signature of a person or family- line and were able to store all their belongings they normally kept in their vaults. As soon as these stones were activated only the owner - or a council of at least four goblins - could gain access to the treasures hidden within. But even though Charlie Potter was dead did the goblins refuse to open the stone, leaving it to be buried days later with her corps.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. What her eyes met was not what she had expected; even though she did not know what you saw once you were dead she knew that it was not someone standing over you asking you if you needed a doctor! It took some time to convince the middle-aged man that she was indeed fine and had just fainted for no apparent reason and that she would seek a doctor on her own, but in the end she managed. But the question what happened remained. Where was she, when was she and most of all why was she? She was sure, no she knew that she had performed the killing curse correctly – so why wasn't she dead? Was it a cruel twist of fate; was this the true meaning of the prophecy, that only Voldemort was able to kill her? Was she damned to live forever? In an almost painful rush memories invaded her mind, memories of a life she had not led but that was now hers.

She was still Charlene Thyra Potter – but she was no longer the child of James and Lily. No, in this place, this world she was the daughter of Charles and Moira Potter, the aunt and uncle of her father…now cousin. Even more she had also been married, and pregnant with twins; no, she had not been pregnant, she was still pregnant. Yet her husband was still dead. Did that mean that she had buried two husbands as she remembered both of them, her love for both of them, and both of their deaths. Both Draco Lucien Malfoy and Lucas Samuel DeWinter had been murdered while she had been forced to watch, both had left her everything but the one thing she wanted, them. She refused to think of them now, she, or rather who she was in this world, was alive and still in a position to change his future and she would be damned if she allowed her past to become his future.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic had had a good day. Oh, the claims of the Potter boy that You-Know-Who had returned had been hard to listen to, but as the boy would, from the moment he left the school, be no longer under Dumbledores' influence he had no worries in that department. After all the young Lady DeWinter had been such a nice sensible woman. And in her…state, newly widowed and with child, she would certainly not want to hear about the possible return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No, the Potter brat was no longer a source of concern, now Dumbledore on the other hand…

Harry, Harry was not having a good day. He always hated to have to return to the Dursleys but this year it was especially hard. Cedric was dead simply because he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time – as had he himself and as a consequence Voldemort had returned. And even after all this he had to return to the isolation of the Dursleys without any real news, without his friends and without Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who panicked easily, far from it, but at the moment he was panicked. Molly Weasley had fire-called him just as an hour ago, telling him that Harry she had seen Harrys' relatives talk to a young woman who then seemingly left with Harry – and while he would have been able to dismiss this one report he could not overlook that moments ago he had been told by young Nymphadora Tonks that Harry Potter had not returned with his family from Kings Cross. All facts pointed to one frightening thing, Harry Potter had been kidnapped – and he could not ask Cornelius help in looking for him. No, all he could do was search for him behind the scene and pray. Pray that Voldemort did not have the child he loved like a grandchild, pray that Harry was alive and well.

Sirius Black had had high hopes for the summer holidays. Finally, after so many years he would be able to spend time with his godson, even when it was not for the whole two months. All these dreams had been shattered when first Molly Weasley and later his cousin Tonks had told them that Harry was not where he was supposed to be. Still, he clung to the hope that they had just not seen him, that Tonks had stumbled over something during the time Harry had needed to leave the car and enter the house. That the Dursleys had just helped the young woman Molly had seen, that she had not taken Harry. An hour later a desperate man left the kitchen of his large town-house. Harry, his godson, the one, no one of the two persons he had left in the world, was missing. And now that Voldemort had resurrected himself it could only mean one thing: that he was captured.

* * *

It had been only a few hours ago that she had picked Harry up from the station. He had been leery and still eyed her with distrust that he wasn't even trying to conceal. It hurt. She knew that she had no right to be hurt by his open distrust, that on the contrary he had every right to distrust her – and yet, the fact that his eyes did not leave her for a second, the way his body was tensed, hurt her immensely.

"What do you want to eat Harry? Is it ok if I order Chinese?"

She was ready to cry when the only answer she received was a half shrug half nod. Calling a nearby restaurant that delivered she went back to the armchair she had been sitting in.

"We will talk once we have eaten – and then you can write your friends, godfather and headmaster and tell them that you are still alive."

At the shocked look on his face she felt laughter bubble up inside of her. She had not laughed since the day Draco had been murdered, no, that was not right, Luc had been murdered later. Here she had not laughed since Luc was murdered – but no matter which way she looked at it she hadn't laughed since the murder of her husbands. At first it didn't register that she was no longer laughing but instead crying but when she saw Harrys… terrified face she knew. Before she could say anything to him the doorbell rang.

Not one word was exchanged while they ate, the oppressive silence only broken by the sounds of eating. Soon, too soon both of them were finished and Harry was once again looking at her expectantly.

"As I told your aunt and uncle at the station I now have full custody of you; Fudge – or Cornelius as he has so graciously asked me to call him – has recognised my right to enforce all of the old laws. The fool doesn't realise that he has signed his own death warrant."

A dry chuckle escaped her as she thought how she would make Fudges and Umbridges life hell if they made one wrong move.

"In case you haven't realised by now, and I doubt that you have, what that means: I am your older cousin on your fathers side, my father was the older brother of your grandfather, meaning that I am the Potter Matriarch or Lady Potter. As such I hold the Potter vaults except your trust fund and am your legal guardian. Since we, the Potters, are, thanks to the idiot of a minister, as of two days ago only bound by the old laws, everything you do, every crime you commit, can only be punished by me. That is as long as you do not murder or torture anyone outside special regulations such as blood-feud, vengeance of blood and some others.

I know that Voldemort has returned a few weeks ago and I also know that you have to be the one to ultimately kill him – why I will tell you when I am sure that no one can force you to divulge that little fact – and that, would you face him tomorrow you would be killed within minutes. Of course only if he would not have the urge to torture you before your death. Dumbledore might not think it necessary to train you but I digress, starting the day after tomorrow I will train you. When I am no longer able to or when I believe you ready, you will duel with partners of my choice – and I tell you now that the will be stronger, faster and more knowledgeable than you. When I'm through with you, you will be able to kill Voldemort.

Other than that I will do my best to make sure that you are ready to live a life after Voldemort, that those you care about will be still alive. I will try to be there for you as much as possible but you should know best that life doesn't always go as planned.

When my father was killed by Voldemort my mother and I left England, we lived as muggles and I had no idea that you had not been killed with James and Lily. In Salem I heard the first time of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived but we could find no information on where you lived. My mother died when I was in my sixth year and I had to stop to look actively for you but I still collected every bit of news, of rumour I could about you. Then, four years ago when you started Hogwarts Luc and I decided to take you in as soon as things had calmed down a bit… but that didn't happen. Then when we…I knew that I would have to stop the field work we decided that we would take you in this summer. I know that I am messed up at the moment and will be for some time… Look Harry, I know that you don't trust me and in your place I wouldn't either, but give me a chance ok."

* * *

Harry could not believe what he was hearing; only hours ago he had been prepared for a long torturous summer at the Dursleys only to be whisked away by this strange woman who now claimed to be his cousin. No-one had ever said anything about his father having a cousin! Admittedly he didn't even know the names of his grandparents and she did look kind of like his father…but still. Everyone could have Black hair and the high cheekbones and the pert nose could also come from everywhere. Still, a small irrational part of him whished fiercely that she was telling the truth, that she really was his cousin.

"This summer won't be easy for both of us" he kind of liked her voice, it was slightly deeper that the voices of the other women he knew – especially aunt Petunias – but it was soothing and …nice.

"You just saw a classmate murdered in front of you, have been tortured and saw the bastard who killed James and Lily be resurrected using your blood as a key ingredient and I ... I saw Luc and his father murdered while I was tortured – hell it is a miracle we are both alive, it is a miracle that my children have survived and will have no damage… We will make this work, Harry, we will make sure that you can kill Voldemort and that you can have a happy ever after!"

For long moments Harry was not sure what he should say, what could he say? Was he even supposed to say something at all? Finally only one thing seemed save to ask without thinking things over for a long, long time.

"Who is Luke?"

The moment the words left his mouth he knew that he should have kept it closed. For seconds only, raw anguish, love and fury raced each other over her face and eyes before she closed of, leaving him starring at a beautiful blank mask.

"Luc, Lucas Samuel DeWinter is, was, my husband. If you write to your friends I would be grateful if you didn't mention him or that I am Lady DeWinter. At least not at the moment. It was in every newspaper that Lord DeWinter and his only son and heir were murdered and that only the young Lady DeWinter survived and I don not want to deal with their pity on top of everything else. It will be hard enough to raise two children and a teenager on my own."

"Two children" Harry blurted out, looking around before settling his eyes back on his cousin. He had to admit that the longer he spent in her presence the more he liked her.

"I'm expecting twins in November."

For a moment all he could do was stare at her before he could finally utter a faint "oh"

Pulling himself together he asked what he should call her.

"Well, my name is Charlene Thyra. My parents called me Charlene while Luc prefers Thyra. Most of my friends and colleagues call me Charlie. When I was younger I adored James and he would call me "little pest" and other such flattering names. Then when Sirius had run away I became "Sirius little darling". I think for a time James was even jealous off all the time Sirius spend with me that summer. Anyway most of the time your father called me by his "nickname of the day" and whenever he or his friends did call me by my name – or at least a variation of it - it was Lene. So you can call me whatever you prefer."


	3. Fears

_**My Own 2**_

Almost a day had passed since Harry had been kidnapped. In a few hours the Order of the Phoenix would meet for the second time since his godsons disappearance and everyone who was actually allowed to go out and look for him would report their findings – or lack thereof. Sighing Sirius looked around the kitchen table; he was not the only one who was sitting there brooding: all of Harrys friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and even Fred and George were sitting with him and waiting. Just as he wanted to look down again Remus entered the kitchen, carrying an, all around beloved owl on his right arm. Faster than he had moved in many years Sirius was besides Remus, untying the letters Hedwig carried and, almost in the same breath, opened the one that was addressed to himself.

_ Dear Snuffles_

_I don't know if you know that I'm not staying at the Dursley's, but as it turns out I will never have to return to them. When we arrived at Kings Cross a young woman was talking to my aunt and uncle and as it turns out her name was Charlene Potter and she was there to take me permanently away from them!_

_She later told me that Fudge had signed over guardianship for me, no, that was not what she said, she said that Fudge agreed that the Potters are from now on only bound by the Old Laws (whatever that means exactly). So instead of having to spend a bad summer at the Dursleys I get to spend it with a relative I didn't even know I had._

_Why didn't you ever tell me about Charlie? From what she said you have met her and liked her? Or for that matter why did Professor Lupin never talk about her?_

_Anyway I'm staying from now on with her and she is allowing me to use magic (she said that under the Old Laws she is responsible for my punishment if I use it and not the Ministry and that she has nothing against it, on the contrary). She also knows that Voldemort is back and will train me to be able to fight when I see him the next time._

_Can you tell me how she was when she was younger – I mean how she was when you knew her? By the way she ask me to greet you and Professor Lupin from her, she told me that it was her that called you Snuffles and that there was a story to that name but that it was up to you to tell me._

_Charlie said that maybe we could meet for a few days if I keep up with my work so I have to stop as I have still a few other letters to write before I can start with my homework._

_I miss you and also Professor Lupin, if he is there with you please tell him and write back soon! _

_Love _

_Harry _

By the time he was finished with his letter Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. Thrusting the letter into Remus hand he couldn't contain a shout.

"He's okay Remy! He is staying with my little Pixie, no more Dursleys for him."

Knowing immediately just whom his friend meant Remus countered:

"With Lene? You can hardly call her Pixie anymore, she has to be what, twenty four, twenty five? For all we know she could be married and have children of her own by now. But now let me read your letter."

* * *

Even though both Ron and Hermione had their own letters from Harry did they look sceptical at the two men. How could they be so calm when Harry was missing? True, they seemed to have known this cousin, that Harry had written about, at some point of their life, but it was apparent that they had not seen her since she had been a child. And Harry, Harry hadn't even known till the day before that this cousin even existed! So how could any of them be sure that she was not one of His Death Eaters?

"I wonder why Harry has written nothing of aunt Moira, do you think that she is still alive; she couldn't be older than in her early sixties."

Curious Hermione watched Remus as Sirius asked him about someone who was apparently Harrys great aunt.

"No, I doubt that she is still alive…Do you remember how close all of the Potters were? If she was still alive she would have been there with Lene…but then did you notice that Harry barely wrote anything about Lene? Something is not right, something must have happened to Lene since we have last seen her otherwise she would have written us herself. Remember that James told us how broken aunt Moira was after uncle Charles had been killed. They left barely a day after James and Lilys' wedding. I had hoped that they would come back once Voldemort was dead but I am not sure that even James had any contact with them after they had left. The last time we talked about Lene he told me that at least he knew that she was still alive because the vaults hadn't been transferred to him as would have happened immediately upon her death."

Frowning Hermione noted the sad look of both men, just as if they remembered a dead family member – of course the Marauders had been extremely close, but still.

"Lets write also to my Pixie when we reply to Harrys letter, I can't shake he feeling that something is wrong with her, that she is hurt and needs us, even more so than Harry. You know what she is – and what Voldemort would do to get his hands on her."

* * *

A few hours later found the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place, town house of the Noble and most ancient house of Black filled with members of the resistance against Voldemort – and sadly also the Ministry under Fudges rule.

"We still have not managed to locate Mr Potter but as his letters would indicate that he is with Lady Potter who was granted guardianship over Harry a few days ago…"

The headmaster trailed of, hoping that one or more of the others could add to his words. It was the quiet voice of Remus Lupin that followed his silent request.

"Harry wrote that Fudge renewed the Potters right to be only bound by the Old Laws and that Lene was supporting his use of magic during the holidays."

Hesitating a moment and exchanging a glance with Sirius he continued:

"Both Sirius and myself feel that something is wrong with Lene. Not in the way how she took Harry or even that she took Harry now but something else… Harry asked us how she was as a child, he wouldn't have asked if she wasn't behaving unusual. Albus you know what Lene is, we fear that she is in as much, if not more danger than Harry; and that she has come back to England now…"

Frowning Albus Dumbledore contemplate what his former student had just said.

"I must admit that I hadn't thought of that… This complicates that situation immensely, not only for herself. Was Voldemorts return the reason that she took Harry now or was it just coincidence? Remus, Sirius, you were the only ones here who had anymore than passing contact with her in the past; I have to ask you to contact her, get her to meet with us, learn her intentions – and if possible get her to join the Order. She could prove very valuable for our side."

"Headmaster, what is so special about Harrys cousin that she could be in even more danger that Harry?"

Most of the Order members openly agreed with Bill Weasleys' question, after all it was widely known how fixated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was with the death of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Stroking his bear the headmaster answered, looking not at the eldest Weasley child but first at Mundungus Fletcher and than at Severus Snape.

"Nothing about Lady Potter can be repeated to anyone, not to someone who is here now and certainly not to someone else, am I understood?"

Receiving nods from all those present he continued.

"The Potters are one of the oldest families, going even further back than the Malfoys – in fact they existed long before Hogwarts was founded. The first Potter or rather the first member of the family that we know now as Potter came to Britain with the Romans. By that time they had already lived for several centuries in Rome but that is not where they originally hail from.

Lady Potters and Harrys ancestors can be found in Greece, or more precise in the temple of Apollo. Every single one of the Pythiae in Delphi were members of their family and to this day every female Potter is one of the Blessed. I do not know how great her gift is, but even if it is unreliable and weak, in the hands of Voldemort it would be a terrible weapon that could cost countless of lives."

"Merlin, Harrys cousin is an Oracle? No wonder Voldemort would hunt her down if he knew of her – he doesn't know of her, does he?"

Anxious silence was all that met Charlie Weasleys words.


	4. Oathfather

**_My Own 3_**

When Harry joined his fathers cousin for breakfast he immediately noticed her sullen mood. If living with the Dursleys had thought him one thing, it was to always be in tune with his care-givers moods or otherwise suffer for his inattentiveness.

"Harry, what do you know of wizard traditions? I mean not only the old pure-blood rites but the normal day to day customs."

Merlin no! The moment she had told him how she had manipulated Fudge into giving her what she wanted and that she was married to one of the oldest pure-bloods – from what he knew of them – he had feared that she might be a blood-purist and this question only seemed to solidify his fears. Apparently his silence had lasted to long as he heard his new found relative sigh.

"From your silence I take it that you know nothing or at least next to nothing.

You may not like it but you are the member of one of the most prominent pure-blood families in the world. It doesn't matter that your mother was muggle-born, hell, my mother was a muggle! No, Harry, what matters is that you are a Potter, are rich, powerful and have good connections. Never underestimate the value of friends and associates.

During this summer I will teach you as much as possible, but the reason why I asked is not that I am some pure-blood fanatic as you seem to think. No, I asked you so that I know how much I have to explain to you.

Let's start with Sirius. He is a pure-blood and your godfather. Both the Potters and the Blacks are old families, my grandmother, your great-grandmother, was a Black though not closely related to Sirius.

The bond between a godparent and a child is one of the closest not blood related ties you can find. In the muggle world it is a mere promise that binds the adult to the child, something that can be broken without a thought… in the wizarding world it is different. When Sirius agreed to be your godfather he did so in an official naming ceremony that is traditionally held within the first seven days after a child is born. He swore to protect you with his body, his life and his soul, to treat you like his own flesh and blood and to claim you as his son should you become parentless. Should he die childless you will be his heir, no one can claim what is his as long as you lie.

Except this bond there are two others who are just as close, well, one is even closer and the other is a whole group of bonds. The marriage bond, the true marriage bond, not the one that is nowadays common is a marriage that knows no divorce, you marry for life, "till death does you apart" as the muggle-phrase goes. I married under the old laws as did your parents. As you can see this form of marriage is not only for pure-bloods but it is almost exclusively used by them as most muggle-raised fear the idea that they have no chance to divorce. Only if you are completely sure of your love can you marry this way."

She had married both Draco and Lucas under the old laws. Both times had they been absolutely sure that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together – and both times had her husbands been willing to give their lives for her and their children. Unconsciously she began to caress the slight bulge of her stomach as she continued to speak.

"To be able to marry this way bride, groom and either both of their fathers or both of their mothers have to give oath, both to the couple as well as to their child and to each other. If you don't have a parent to stand with you, you have to choose a so called oath father or mother. This person has to be "pure of blood", not a pure-blood but of pure blood. Meaning it doesn't matter if you are a pure-blood, half-blood, muggle borne or muggle, it also doesn't matter if you are human or not – but you can't be cursed. No werewolf or a person who has another curse laid upon them can stand in for a parent. If you are a parent and cursed then the curse doesn't matter – but you can not become and oath-parent or a godparent. However you can become a oath-brother. Your father, Sirius and Remus were oath brothers. Peter was not included. I do not know the reason for it, you will have to ask either Remus or Sirius if you want to know more.

Oath siblings are part of the last group. They are as closely tied as real siblings, in some ways closer, in other ways much looser. For example it is not possible to sever a blood-tie. Of course you can deny its existence or legally dissolve all connections but the tie still remains. Oath-bonds on the other hand can be dissolved. If you wanted to you could sever your bonds with Sirius, he would remain the person you parents choose as your godfather but magically he would no longer be your godfather. The same goes for oath-siblings and parents.

The oath between oath siblings differs from oath to oath whereas the oath of oath parents is always mostly the same.

When I married I choose an oath father, a man I had come to respect and care for. You have met him but I can say without a doubt that you do not know him but only the facade he likes to present to the world…"

* * *

A frown marred Lucius Malfoys face as he re-read the letter for the third time. Since the day she had asked him to take the place as her bride-father at her wedding to his godson he had feared that something like this would happen.

_Dear Lucius,_

_This letter is written with a heavy heart but nevertheless it has to be written. As much as it pains me I have to force you to make a choice- or rather make you aware of it._

_You know what I am, you know my blessing and my curse… Lucius, when you stay with your Lord your line will end. The possibility I have seen shows me your death during the next year; neither your wife nor your son will be spared. Only your wife will fall by HIS wand, you will fall by your sons own hand, protecting the life your son was to take. Draco will not be able to live after your death, he will die cursing your Lord and the line of HIS ancestor._

_Lucius, I beg you, __do not let it come to that! I do not know what will happen if you decide to leave HIS side, I do not know if you and yours will live, I do not know if those you died protecting will lose their life without you - and I will not tell you who they are… Please, do what will protect your family._

_You may have heard from the Minister that I have retuned to England and have claimed my cousin Harry. For the moment and maybe forever does this leave us on different sides of this impending war. Family comes always first, no matter the believes of those involved – and blood-family comes before that of choice. I have chosen my side in this conflict and it is Harrys' – may it be against your Lord or anyone else who is not of my blood. I have lost too much to risk loosing what I have left, you included._

_When you find that you can not leave the side you have so far called your own I am willing to release you from your oath, I only ask that you honour the oaths you gave Luc the day you were named his godfather._

_With all my love_

_Charlene_

With decisive hand movements Lucius finally picked up a quill to answer his oath-daughter.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since she had written to her oath-father, since she had asked him to make a choice, to choose between her and Voldemort. Whom would he choose, his master or her? In her own world, in the world where she had been the Girl-Who-Lived, she could have been sure of his choice. There she had been his daughter in law, wife of his only son and heir and soon to be mother of his grandchildren – but in this world? True, she had all the memories of her counterpart from this world, yet in this world Lucius was only the godfather of her husband and her oath-father. There was no blood connection between them, nothing but oaths that could easily be dissolved bound them.

Contemplating she looked over to where Harry was studying one of the books she had given him. Without a second thought she had chosen Harry over everyone else, maybe not over her own children but over everybody besides them. She knew that she would, could never side with Voldemort, yet through his oaths to her Lucius and his family were in constant danger from that monster if he did not hand Harry and her over to him.

She had seen what would happen if she or her children were captured and Lucius would be forced to choose. There was no way that she would allow that he died a second time to protect her children and herself.

After he had changed sides in her own world she had come to know him quite well and the man she saw then was completely different from the one she had thought him to be. Where before she had only seen the cold arrogant pureblood, he then saw a man who cared more about his family than money or blood. The moment Draco had introduced her to his father he had opened up to her, had welcomed her not only as his daughter in law but as his daughter. And in the end he had willingly been tortured and killed for her and her children – how could she hate him after all that? How could she hate a man that had died for her? The answer was simple: she couldn't hate him. Even if her other self, this worlds self, had not already cared deeply for the man would she have warned Lucius the moment he saw his possible fate.

She did not notice the eagle-owl as it came to their window, only when Harry had let it in and it flew over to her did she recognise Damocles, Lucius bellowed owl. With trembling hands she untied the letter, fearing what her oath father might say, fearing the he would chose HIM over her.

"_My dear Charlene_

_Your letter came not as much of a surprise as you seem to believe. Years ago, when my dear godson told me that he had fallen in love with Lady Potter and would ask her to marry him, did I know that one day I would have to chose between my Lord and my godson and his family. Never would I have expected that I would be bound to you by more than my oaths as a godfather._

_You asked me to stand by your side in your fathers place, give the oaths as your father would have and make you my daughter in all but blood – I could have declined._

_The offer you made in your letter was thoughtful and appreciated but unnecessary. You stand by your cousins side and I will stand by my daughter. Both my wife and son will follow my lead. When we next meet I will renew my oaths to you and yours._

_You will not loose more of your family if I can help it!_

_Your father by oath and love_

_Lucius"_


	5. A man and his dog I

**My Own**

**Chapter 5**

When she had been found buried under Luc's dead body the healer had told her that it was a miracle that her children still lived, that she had not lost them. A few days later she had been told that it was an even greater miracle that her children had no damage from the torture she had been subjected to. That had been the last good news, well if she didn't count the assurance that she would have no trouble having more children, as if she wanted to have children with anyone besides her dead husband.

The reason why her children were unharmed was - or at least she had been told that that was the reason – was because all of her magic had settled around her womb, protecting them from the curses. For more than two months she had not been able to use her magic, to perform even the simplest of spells. When she had taken a portkey to England and had then apparated she had fainted, once again nearly dying. When she had woken up she had been split in two, having the memories of two different versions of herself. At first she hadn't known what to think of this development, but now that she had Harry in her care she knew exactly what she would do, how she would use her doubled memory, her doubled magic to destroy that which had caused both of herself so much pain.

* * *

Contemplating Charlene looked up from her cup of tea as Harry entered the kitchen. More than a week had passed since she had received Lucius letter, more than a week since Harry had talked to her more than what was absolutely necessary. Oh, she understood his reasons, understood his anger, after all wouldn't she have acted the exact same way had someone told her – well the version of her that was the Girl-Who-Lived – that Lucius Malfoy was nearly family to her? Even after she had fallen in love with Draco had it taken months till she was able to talk to her future father in law without wanting to kill him.

On the same day as the letter from Lucius had arrived, two more had come for her, one from each Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She knew that couldn't avoid meeting them forever but all of her wanted to postpone such a meeting for as long as possible. Yet looking at Harry she knew that she would have to meet the two wizards as soon as possible.

"Harry, I will go out after breakfast, please stay inside till I return."

Hesitating for a moment she carried on, knowing that it had to be said,

"I know that you hate me right now because from your point of view I am consorting with the enemy. You know both Lucius and Draco, even Narcissa only as the enemy, as those who are against your favourite wizarding family, the Weasleys' and as wizards who are working for Voldemort. You know none of them personally, you don't know what they like or dislike – or why Lucius joined Voldemort in the first place."

Seeing his curious gaze she had to chuckle,

"Oh yes, Lucius told me why he joined, I however will not tell you as it isn't my place. What I can tell you is that if I had the same reasons I would also join him – as would you. But that is not what I wanted to tell you.

Harry, it doesn't matter to me who your friends are, whom you call family and neither should it matter to you whom I call thus. All that should matter to you is that none whom I trust will hurt you or yours, and as long as that is guaranteed it shouldn't matter who they are.

Neither Lucius or Draco or Narcissa will harm you or anyone you care for as long as neither you nor they hurt me or my children, for all intense and purpose I am as much a Malfoy as I am a Potter or DeWinter: Lucius is my oath father and I am his oath daughter, which means that, as he is Lord Malfoy, I am also a Malfoy. As long as I don't banish you from the Potter family but instead claim you as my blood you also belong to his family even though I doubt that he will ever acknowledge that fact if there isn't an immediate need for him to do so – on the other hand it means for him that as soon as Voldemort learns of our connection he will be in mortal danger, no Malfoy allows anyone to threaten his family.

You Harry can now choose, do you insist on childishly hating all Malfoys' for the rest of your life because of a family-feud between the Weasleys' and the Malfoys', or will you attempt to built your own opinion about them without the help of someone who has grown up hating them. If you should choose the former, than at least behave civilly to them when you meet them. As long as you are civil and polite to them you can hate them all you want, but don't you dare harm them in any way! I don't care what has transpired between you and them up to this point. Don't worry, Harry, I will tell Lucius exactly the same as I just told you, the moment he raises his wand against you are anyone else you call family you can curse him all you want – but the same goes for him, or Draco and Narcissa for that matter."

Not waiting for Harry to respond to her words Charlene stood up and slowly walked out of the kitchen. The truth be told, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand another angry tirade about Lucius Malfoy and how evil he was. Yes, Harry hated him, as if she didn't know that already! When she had told her friends that she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy of all people they had been angry, furious even. They had cursed her with words and magic, they had tried to imprison her till she came to her senses that she was being an idiot because she believed to love that slimy, evil Slytherin. And then, when they had not been able to subdue her they had deserted her. All but six of those she had called friends, family, had left her because she had fallen in love with one they called the enemy. It hadn't mattered to them that Draco was not with Voldemort, that Lucius had been more or less forced to take the Dark Mark or that Snape had been ordered by Dumbledore himself to kill him.

No, none of that had mattered to her so called friends.

Only those six who believed in her, those who cared for her and not about what she could do for them, had stood with her at her wedding, out of all the Weasleys' only four had cared enough for her to believe in her and her love for Draco – and neither Ron nor Ginny or Mr. and Mrs Weasley had been one of those four, not to mention perfect Percy. It had been the twins as well as the two Weasleys who had known her the least, Bill and Charlie, who had had enough faith in her to forget their hatred for everything Malfoy and stand with her at her wedding. Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius second cousin as well as Remus Lupin had been the other two.

None of them had survived the war. Out of all those who had attended her and Dracos' wedding only she had survived.

It had only taken a quick letter to Remus and Sirius to ensure that they would be meeting her in a small muggle-café. When she had left her residence she had made Harry promise not to leave – and had added a few charms so that he would in fact be unable to leave if not in mortal danger.

* * *

Both Remus and Sirius had been rather surprised when they had received a letter telling them to meet their little Lene the same morning in a small muggle-café in London. While they had hoped that she would be willing to meet them sometime they had almost given up hope when a week had passed without her contacting them. Yet that morning a letter had arrived, asking them to meet her as Remus with his dog Snuffles, going even so far as to tell them that Snuffles would good with a Gryffindor-red leash. At first Sirius had been insulted but had then – reluctantly – agreed that maybe, just maybe it would draw less attention to them if his best friend put him indeed on a leash.

Now, two hours after the letter had arrived they were sitting in the café they had been ordered to, waiting for James cousin to arrive. Several times they had watched black-haired women pass by, asking themselves how their little girl might look after all these years. They had not waited long, when a woman with a long black braid that was pulled over her right shoulder approached them. As it was unusually cold for a day in mid-July the cape she wore over a light blouse and skirt was not astonishing, even though it was unusual. Only when she walked directly over to their table did the man and animagus realise that this young woman was the one they were waiting for.

Standing up to greet her Remus was astonished at just how …frail she looked.

"Lene?"

For a moment the two men saw her eyes light up before they settled once again to lifeless green.

"Remus, Snuffles… it is good to see you after all this years. Would you take a walk with me?"

Puzzled Remus paid for his coffee and followed the woman he had known as a little girl. Only when they had left the café far behind them did Charlene start to speak, her dark voice reminding him of her mothers similar voice.

"Harry is mot anxious to see you two again, I hope, that you nothing planned for today, it would be good for him to be able to talk to someone he actually trusts…or likes."

Frowning Remus interrupted her,

"What do you mean, 'someone he actually trusts or likes'? Don't tell me that he doesn't love you Lene, no-one could dislike you!"

Not even looking at him she answered him.

"Oh, but Harry does, and I'm not even sure if I blame him. But this is neither here nor there; will you come with me and spend the day with us? We would both be happy to spend some time with both of you"

Waiting only for him to nod in acceptance Remus watched fascinated as Charlene ran her hand over Sirius leash, only then noticing that they were standing in a deserted part of a park. When he felt the tell tale pull of a portkey Remus asked himself if he had made the right choice trusting the woman who claimed to be their Lene.

When they landed both men immediately looked around and were surprised to find themselves in as cosy hallway.

"You can change back now Sirius, besides us only Harry is here …"

Before she could finish her sentence the spoken off boy came to look what the noise had been.

"Professor Lupin, Sirius!"

He greeted the two men enthusiastically before turning accusing eyes to his cousin.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were picking them up? I thought you were going to meet with _them_?"

"No, Harry, as you can see I was not meeting him and even if that had been the case it would be none of your concern. Now I'm making myself a tea, does anyone else want something?"

Puzzled about the behaviour between the two cousins that they had just witnessed Sirius, who had changed back, and Remus followed Charlene, one of them on each of Harrys' sides.


	6. A man and his dog II

**My Own**

Chapter 6

For years, ever since her mother had left with her, had they wondered who she would become. When they had known her as a small child, much too young yet to attend Hogwarts, it had been without question for them that she would continue their legacy as the leader of the next generation of Marauders. True, her gift would ensure that she would be more sol and not as carefree as they had been – but appart from that she had the same mischievousness as James had had and the "devil may care" attitude of her much adored Sirius.

Now, more then fifteen years later, they had to wonder what had happened to the small girl they had once known. The young woman that sat opposite from themsilently nursing her cup of tea was so different from what they had imagined her to become.

"Pixi," Sirius began, disturbing the silence that had settled over the room once he and Harry had stopped talking, "what happened to you? What have you done all this years that has caused you to become so... so grown up?"

To all present it was painfully obvious that Sirius had wanted to end his question diferently. For seconds a wry smile crossed the womans lips before she answered her first crush.

"Life happened, Snuffles, just life. When mother and I left after James and Lilys' wedding we stayed for the first few months with my grandparents – and though I loved them dearly I can't say that I enjoyed staying with the. Father was dead and we had left all of you and magic behind – and I missed it terrible. It was around half a year later that mum decided to move in with her older sister, my aunt Charlotte, and her family who lived near Washington DC. We stayed with them for nearly two years till we moved into a place of our own – by then we had heard of James and Lilys death. We did not know that Harry lived – or rather we did not know that Harry even existed."

With a hint of envy Harry noted that Charlie had told him none of what she had so far told Remus and Sirius, and while it was true that she had known them when she was a child they were not her family, he was. Maybe, he wondered absently, she would have told me if I had been friends with Malfoy.

"Only when I was accepted to Salem did we learn of Harry – but we could not find out where he lived and I was forbidden from using other means to find him. When I was thirteen mum told me that she had cancer – and that it was fatal; even the healers we consulted told us that they could do nothing as mum was a muggle and the only known cure needed a persons own magic to work. She died shortly before my sixth year."

She did not even react as Remus and Sirius each took one of her hand in their and squeezed them lightly at the news of her mothers death.

"Before she died I had been approached by an ... organisation to work for them but had declined because I had wanted to spend my free time with mum and not working.

I joined MIA the day after I turned sixteen and have been with them ever since."

All three men had been listening attentively, Harry noting – somewhat smug – that she had not said a word about her late husband or her oath-father.

Remus was the first to react to what they had just been told.

"You joined MIA? What were you thinking, Lene, don't you know how dangerous that is? Of course you know! So why?"

For the first time Harry could feel the wolf simmering under the surface of the calm man he had gotten to know during his third year, but strangely he felt comforted by it and not intimmidated. Charlie, Harry noted reacted in a simmilar way to the man. For the first time since he had met did he see a large grin that bordered on a smirk, on her face.

"But Moony," she stated with wide innocent eyes, "it is fun! They always need people like me and I like my work – even if I'm seldom allowed out in the field. Though for the next few years I'm on leave, well at least partly: I may still be called upon if necessary."

Frowning at this chearful response that stood in stark contrast to her previous behaviour Sirius had to ask the next question, not only to be able to assure Dumbledore but also himself.

"So you din't just take Harry in as part of your job?"

The hurt that immediately settled on her face was all assurance the three wizards needed.

"Are you asking if I took him in because the MIA told me to or if I took him in because it was the only possible choice I could make?"

Before Sirius could answer she continued, her hand going up to her neckline where Harry knew an unusual pendant in the form of a black, shimmering marble rested.

"No, MIA had nothing to do with me taking Harry in. Neither had anything else- and before you ask, the timing is a mere coincidence, a cruel cosmic joke, nothing else."

She hesitated for a moment and Harry wondered, if she would tell them what she had told him that first evening. Yet instead of continuing to speak she withdrew the marble from its hiding place and Harry realised from the gasps he heard from both Sirius and Remus, that it couldn't possibly be just a pendant as he had thought.

"My husband and I had wanted to take Harry in since we married but work always got in the way. But then, three months ago we discovered that I was pregnant and decided that I would take leave immediately and that we would take Harry as soon as his school-year ended.

Something told us that it was important to take him in now and not to wait anylonger – even though neither he nor his friends would particullary like our friends or family.

When my husband... when he was... We had decided together to take Harry in, no matter what Dumbledore, the Weasleys or the British Ministry wanted and nothing was going to stop me now.

So no, it had nothing to do with Voldemorts reurrection, even though the timing might suggest otherwise."

When Remus asked how long Harry was not sure what he could possibly mean, only his cousins answer of 'at the beginning of May' made it clear that his honorary uncle had asked how long ago her husband had died.

"You married under the old laws, didn't you?" questioned Sirius and seeing her nod in agreement he continued his questions, "who is your oath-father or oath-mother and for that matter, who did you marry?"

For an endless seeming moment Charlene did not answer and when she finally spoke her voice sounded... dead.

"If you are asking for Dumbledore than the answer is that it is none of his buisness. While I have nothing against the man I find many of his descisions more than questionable. If you are asking because you want to know than the answer is that I am married to Luc deWinter and my oath-father is your cousin in law Lucius Malfoy."

A clear note of challenge had entered her voice at the last words and Harry waited with baited breath for Sirius and Remus reaction to this news. Instead of the angry explosion she had expected he only saw contemplative faces.

"He does know that you are related to Harry and that you have taken him in?" Remus questioned and waited for her to nod before he continued, " And has he tried to get you to join Voldemort or to hand you or Harry over to him?" when she shook her had at the last two questions he only shrugged his shoulders.

Seeing Harrys disbelieving look he explained himself:

"As long as he doesn't try to harm you two I have no problems with him. We may not like each other – but than we don't have to. Most of the wizarding world has a rather neutral opinion of the Malfoys, the only family that is really against them are the Weasleys and they had a family-feud going long before Dumbledore was born."

Looking at Sirius in the hope that at least his godfather would look at this from his point of view Harry was once again disapointed.

"I agree with Remus. I remember Lucius from when we were children – he is I believe five or so years older than us – and while I always thought that he was an arrogant sob I never hated him, well not more than Cissi or Reggi. To be honest I was surprised when I heared that he had joined the Death Eaters, he had always seemed to self-obsessed for something like that. You wouldn't know just why he joined?

Anyway as long as he doesn't hurt you two or your kids in any way he could be your lover for all I care. When you next see him remind him that I am still Cissis head of house and that he could use his bribes to get me a trial.

Now to your choice of husband: I met Ro once or twice and while he was nowhere as good looking as little old me he was far above the norm, did his son take after him?"

For a single moment everyone was silent after Sirius had ended before Charlene burst out laughing.

"In moments like these I remember why you were my first crush, Snuffles! To answer your question, yes, Luc took after his father. Have you ever heared Ro speak after his voice broke? I have only met three men who could seduce you by reading the floo directory – though Lucius told me that Professor Snapes voice is just as good."

The smile on her face was decidedly wicked as she took in the green faces of the three Gryffindores.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ignorance**

It was only a short while later that Lene left the two remaining Marauders alone with Harry, claiming that she needed rest and that they needed to talk without her there to interrupt them.

As soon as she had left the room and closed the door behind her did Harry turn to his fathers friends:

"How could you be ok with her relationship with the Malfoys, they are Death Eaters and did you forget what Lucius Malfoy tried to do to Ginny?"

For a moment Sirius and Remus looked at each other, deciding who would answer Harrys question before turning back to the boy.

"As I said, I was rather surprised as I heard that Lucius joined the Death Eaters", Sirius began, "sure, he was a Slytherin and proud of it, making sure that everyone knew that he was superior – but that was it. He didn't go out of his way to torment muggleborn or halfbloods, he just ignored them as if they were too inferior to him to matter. Then again that is how most purebloods treat them. When we played as children – as much as you can call it playing as he was four or five years older than I am, a year older that my cousin Narcissa, now his wife, he mostly ignored me and Reggie for being too young. He had no problem with being pranked, well anymore than most people do, but he was never cruel.

So yeah, it was a huge surprise that perfect Malfoy who deemed almost everyone not family beneath him and would never get his hands dirty, had joined a group of murdering, raping and torturing idiots.

That's another matter: I heard what he is said to have tried to do to the Weasley girl – and frankly I do not believe it. Sure he dislikes the Weasleys as much as they dislike him but the Lucius Malfoy I know would have never hurt a child or tried to get one killed, even if the child in question is a Weasley or a muggleborn."

Seeing that Harry was about to interrupt him he raised his hand.

"No Harry, no matter what you have seen, and I fully believe you about that, there is more to that matter then what you are privy to, there always is with Lucius Malfoy.

But what really interests me is if you were also so against the Malfoys if you weren't friends with the Weasleys. It seems to me as if you dislike them mostly because the Weasleys hate them. Am I correct in assuming that you do not even know the reason of the family feud you got so carelessly involved in?"

It was clear that Harry was equally confused and offended by Sirius question.

"How can you defend him? He is evil! And what do you mean by family feud?"

Alarmed Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance,

"Do you mean to say that you were not even aware that there exists a family feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys? "

Remus questioned their friend son, hoping that they had misread the situation, that Harry acted fully informed, even though it was clear that he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Either your friend Ron or his parents should have informed you at least before you choose sides!", he continued more forcefully, " How often did you stay with the Weasleys? Trice? And you still were not told? That seems to me very much as if the Weasleys are using you to gain sympathizers – after all if the Boy Who Lived is on their side they have to be in the right, no matter that in this case the Weasleys are at fault – as most Purebloods know."

Sensing that Harry was about to interrupt his friend Sirius spoke up:

"Harry, there is a reason why the Weasleys are called blood traitors – and it has nothing to do with the fact that they tolerate muggleborns and muggles! Two and a half centuries ago – or somewhere around that time – the Weasley heir wanted to marry the Malfoy daughter, no matter that she was days away from marrying someone else. As the tale goes he cursed the groom to become infertile thus making a wedding under the old ways impossible and ending a primary pureblood line. The Malfoy girl on her part took revenge on the Weasley heir with a curse that indirectly killed him.

Till now only the heirs and the only Malfoy daughter were involved but after the death of their heir the Weasley patriarch and his wife got involved: together they cursed not only the brother of the girl, the Malfoy heir but his whole bloodline. Till a Weasley, either the heir or the spare, married a daughter of the Malfoy patriarch all daughters born to a line of the brother would be either squibs or die before they reached their eighteenth birthday, the age of the girl their son had wanted to marry."

Seeing Harries pale but interested face Sirius continued more softly:

"As you can see the feud is still ongoing and, as the ancestors of the Weasleys we know, are directly responsible for the end of the primary branch of a pureblood family and caused the death of many female purebloods they were dubbed by the chief warlock of that time blood traitors. When we were children there were rumors that Lucius had a sister – but they were never confirmed, and even if there had been a Malfoy girl in our generation she would most likely be dead by now."

"The rumors were true, Lucius did have a sister", startled all three looked to the doorway as her soft words altered them to Charlenes presence as neither of the three had noticed that Charlene had returned during Sirius last words, "and she was born a squib so she should have been able to live beyond her eighteenth birthday, and yet she is dead – weather it was because the curse is gaining strength or because of something, someone else does not matter, Lucretia died despite everything her family tried to save her – no matter what they had named her."

"Why is her name important?" Harry questioned, his voice more subdued then before.

"Lucretia was a much beloved roman noble who committed suicide after she was raped by a house guest as she was not able to live with both the shame and the perceived guilt of what had happened to her. " Sirius answered Harry while still looking at Charlene. Standing up he went over to her and bend down to her to whisper in her ear:

"It was for her he joined, wasn't it? Either she was threatened or He promised to save her – am I right?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before he straightened up and took her softly by the arm to lead her to a chair.

'You look tired Pixi, are you getting enough rest? No, don't bother to answer it is clear that you don't. At least sit down."

Allowing herself to be led to one of the kitchen chairs the young woman smiled slightly:

"Just because my magic is out of sync with my body doesn't make me an invalid. Yes, I am pregnant and yes I shouldn't use too much magic but that doesn't mean that you have to coddle me – no matter how cute you are when you do that Snuffles."

When Sirius and Remus finally returned from their visit most of those who were staying at Grimmauldplace were either close to panic or furious even though they had not yet missed the Order-meeting that was scheduled for the late evening that day.


End file.
